The Summer
by Nekko-Chan
Summary: Summer is finally here...but Shigure, Momiji, Yuki and Kagura are out doing their own thing, while Haru and Kyo are left to Tohru's "care". What events will happen during the absence of the majority of the Sohma family? LEMONS included maybe later...


It was finally summer…but most of the Sohmas had left on their own excursions. Shigure went on a 'business trip' to Las Vegas, Yuki went to leadership camp, Momiji went to summer camp, Kagura is visiting her friend in America, and yea…everyone else is pretty much relaxing and stuff.

Early Monday afternoon…no school…overwhelmingly hot…

Tohru was bustling around the house, cleaning everything she could. "Phew, it's getting really hot this summer. I should probably change," Tohru said to herself. She walked up the stairs quietly, so as not to wake Kyo and Haru (after much arguing with Kyo, Tohru had declared that he could stay and that it was not a problem).

She stepped into her room and it was even hotter in there than in the rest of the house. As she strode over to her drawers, she noticed a pink shopping bag that looked quite full. There was a note on it. She tilted her head and kneeled down to read it:

"Dearest Tohru,

The Sohmas that have left for a vacation greatly appreciate you taking after Kyo, Haru and our home. We feel sorry that we left you there with nothing to do but clean, so we have bought you some gifts. Please accept them. It would be unacceptable if you won't! We pray that you wear these over the summer, for it will be extremely hot!  (Kagura and I, Shigure, have bought these ourselves but Yuki and Momiji pitched in)

Shigure Sohma

Yuki Sohma

Momiji Sohma

Kagura Sohma"

Tohru almost burst into tears of happiness. "Oh! I can't believe they did this for me! I can't thank them enough…I can't wait until they come back so I can thank them! I wonder what they got for me." Tohru reached into the bag and found just about a whole new wardrobe.

She gasped and then said, "Mom, these people are so wonderful. I love them all so much." Although there were many items for her to wear, many of them were quite skimpy, considering Kagura and Shigure were the ones who chose them. Tohru blushed and shrugged.

"They took the time to buy me these, and I should wear them regardless." Haru wanted to go to the pool that day, so Tohru put on a swimsuit first and GOD…was it tiny! It was a string bikini that was black. The cups just barely covered her full breasts and the bottoms were more-than-comfortable low.

She blushed again when she looked in the mirror. "Well, I'll cover up more than this…" She reached into the bag and grabbed a pair of Daisy Duke shorts, a few centimeters short from being just like her bikini bottoms. By this time, she was already practically suffocating from the humidness in her room, so she again quietly crept down the stairs and resumed her cleaning.

After she was done, she went into the kitchen and braided her hair because it was getting plastered onto her face from the beads of sweat forming on her skin. She looked more than attractive right now.

Her wide, luscious hips and curves, her round bottom, full breasts, beautiful face, and her creamy fair skin glistening with sweat would make any guy drool. She walked around barefoot and went to the fridge. She was dying of thirst, so she began to pour herself some lemonade. She plopped in a few ice cubes and drank the whole glass eagerly.

"Ah…how refreshing on a hot summer day! I should go check on Kyo and Haru…it's almost time to get to the pool," Tohru said and soon started heading up the stairs. She first walked into Yuki's room, where Haru was sleeping in.

When she slowly opened the door, she gave out a loud yelp. "AH! H-Haru! I-I didn't know you were awake already! Did you get a good sleep?" Tohru said, trying to calm her pulse. The night before, Haru had gone to an 'end-of-the-year' party, and obviously, being the rebel he is, took more than a couple shots. He woke up this morning with a bad headache.

He turned black and was frustrated, with it being so hot. He walked to the door to get a drink, but instead found a very surprised Tohru…no, a very _attractive_ Tohru. 'Damn, she's practically half-naked. And so am I.' Haru grinned.

Tohru blushed after she asked Haru the question. He was wearing a pair of grey boxers and no shirt. Like Tohru, his skin showed signs of perspiration. With his messy bed-head and a hot bod like that, Tohru found herself being mentally pulled closer to Haru.

"Yeah, I got a really good sleep. But after the party last night, I had a bad headache. I've been feeling crazy…maybe crazy enough to hug you… so I can feel better," Haru smirked. He wrapped his arms around her soft body as she yelped again, feeling for the first time hot skin on hot skin. He waited for five seconds before transforming.

'1…2…3…4…5.' …no transformation. Haru's brows furrowed quickly as he grabbed Tohru by the shoulders and held her in front of him.

"H-Haru! What happened? Why didn't you…you didn't…" Tohru trailed off. For a second she saw a dangerous glint in Haru's eye. He smirked again and put his hands on her bottom and pushed her hips into his.

"Ah! Haru, uh, uhm! Shouldn't we go wake up Kyo?" Tohru panicked, having a strange feeling bubbling in her body.

"Why should we? I have you all to myself now. You look hot today, you know," Haru said slyly. Tohru blushed hard and gasped as he grabbed her bottom up so she straddled her legs around his waist.

"There…now why don't we have some fun while that stupid cat's asleep? I won't do any harm, you know that, right?" Haru looked at Tohru as he pushed her up against a wall, their bodies now in full contact.

Tohru began having a sensation between her legs…and she felt a bulge rub against her inner thigh slightly. She gasped slightly and half lidded her eyes. All these things happening at once…Haru not transforming, him acting strange, the feel of Haru rubbing against her, it was all too much.

Haru smiled at her reaction. "Feels good, huh? Want more?" Haru whispered while nuzzling her neck, sending numerous shivers down her spine. Tohru's eyes flew wide open and she really began getting nervous. Just then there was a huge smack and she fell to the ground.

"AH! H-Haru…are you okay?" Tohru asked. "What happened?" She questioned, panicking. She looked up and saw Kyo, fury shown full in his expression.

"WHAT WAS HARU DOING TO YOU?" Kyo managed to scream out between his harsh breathing.

Now it was way too much at once, with Kyo yelling at her now. She broke into tears. "I…I'm sorry! I should have done something! I'm sorry I didn't go and wake you up to tell you! Uh, uhm, Haru didn't transform when he hugged me…I'm sorry!" Tohru sobbed with her head in her hands.

Kyo sighed and blushed a little. "Gah, never mind…sorry. Don't cry. Please. Wait…WAH? Haru didn't TRANSFORM?" Kyo burst out. He grabbed Tohru by the shoulders.

'Urgh, since that damn cow is sleeping, I guess I could…' Kyo began to think. But before Kyo could do anything, He found Tohru hugging him already. Her arms were slung around his neck and he felt her soft body mold into his. His eyes opened wide and his heartbeat increased.

"Uh, um, see? You didn't transform…" Tohru blushed and stopped. She stood with her feet together, looking at the ground and fumbling with her hands. Kyo's heart jumped. She looked so…cute. Of course he kind of noticed before, but here…now…he could see she was full blown HOT!

Kyo blushed a little and looked at Tohru. His eyes quickly skimmed her curves, her slender legs, her chest…She felt his eyes all over her, which made her more than just a little nervous.

"Ah, sorry…if you didn't want me to hug you…sorry…" Tohru quietly said, her fingers touching her lips in lost thought. Then both of them turned their heads as they heard Haru stirring.

"…my head hurts. Are we gonna go to the pool or what?" Haru sat up, then stood and faced Kyo and Tohru with his hand on his head. Haru's expression didn't show the surprise he felt by Tohru's appearance.

'So provocative Tohru is today…but good looking nonetheless,' Haru thought. "Ah, yes! But…Kyo and Haru have to get ready, right?" Haru looked at himself. Boxers. "Uh, yeah. I'll be out in a few minutes." Haru went in Yuki's room and closed the door.

A few seconds of silence passed between Kyo and Tohru. "I guess I'll go get changed too…even though I hate the pool. I don't even know why Haru picked that place," Kyo said, breaking the awkwardness. He walked to his room and before he shut the door, he glanced back at Tohru and she smiled. She walked to her room and put on a small white tank top.

She went downstairs to grab three towels, water, and a bottle of sunscreen. She put on her pink flip-flops and waited at the door for the boys to come down.

Haru came down first. He didn't look any different than he did this morning. Black swim shorts and no shirt with the same necklaces he always wore. Tohru couldn't help but stare at Haru's well-toned chest. Much of his training at the dojo paid off well.

Haru caught her looking. "Like what you see?" Haru said in his usual flat tone. Tohru snapped her eyes up to his and blushed. "S-sorry…I didn't mean to…stare," Tohru apologized.

Kyo finally came down, plain red shirt and white swim shorts. Kyo squinted his eyes slightly, finding Haru and Tohru eyeing each other secretly. "Let's go," Kyo said a little forcefully, trying to break the light connection between the two.

Tohru shook her head and said, "O-okay…we're going to walk there, right?" Haru nodded. "Yeah…let's go. I hope it's not crowded…" They started out the door and Tohru turned to lock the front door safely. She turned back around again and caught up with Haru and Kyo, who were walking slowly, waiting for her to come.

They walked for about five minutes when they came to a private neighborhood pool. Tohru put the key in the slot and turned it. The gate creaked open and she found the pool completely deserted except for the life-guard and a middle-aged woman, who was now leaving.

"Wow, lucky us. No one here except for that life-saver," Haru said, pleased. "So? That doesn't make the pool less stupid," Kyo said irritated. Tohru chose a long lay-down chair and set her things on it. Kyo and Haru chose their chair on either side of hers.

Haru walked swiftly to the high diving board and positioned himself with his back to the water. Tohru looked up and shielded her eyes with one of her hands. "H-Haru! Be careful! Maybe you shouldn't dive like that…you could get hurt!"

"Let the kid do whatever he wants to. You shouldn't worry yourself if he _does _get hurt," Kyo scoffed. "I know what I'm doing…you know, Tohru, Kyo and I have been secretly taking swimming lessons to try and beat Yuki. We made a deal. It really helps…I'm probably twice as strong now…at least more than cat boy," Haru smiled evilly.

Right when Haru was about to jump backwards off the diving board and before Tohru or Kyo could make any comments, a loud whistle went off, throwing Haru off balance and sending him flying backwards into the water.

"HARU! Oh no! Haru! Are you okay?" Tohru quickly walked over and kneeled on the edge of the pool, waiting for Haru to swim over to her. She saw a head with white hair come out suddenly and she gave a small yelp.

"A-are…you…okay…?" Tohru said, but she soon saw that Haru had gone black.


End file.
